The Cleanse
by TheNightRunnerLadyBlackwood
Summary: A girl arrives, new to William McKinley High with severe emotional trauma. When the Gleeks adopt her as one of their own, will she be healed or is she beyond repair? Will the drama break her or will she find strength? PuckXOC FinnXOC Slight MercXOC later
1. Brutalized

I don't own Glee, but I'm saving up to purchase a Mark Salling of my very own.

CHAPTER ONE

Evangeline woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face. She had had another one of the dreams. Every time they cropped up, she couldn't help to feel like her life was completely ad utterly out of her control. She had lost all her friends. She had lost the only person she was ever sure cared about her, and now she was _moving._ To Lima, Ohio. A town named after a _bean. _Maybe. She snorted uncontrollably at the idea. All her things had been packed during the day and they were hitting the road at the crack of dawn from their small home in New Orleans. Now that she had woken up, she thought she might as well prepare for the coming upheaval.

She stripped herself of her pajamas in the dark-she couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror just yet. She trudged into her tiny, dirty bathroom and turned on the shower. She sighed as she felt the warm water beating against her palm while she monitored the temperature. When it was hot enough, she stepped in, being enveloped with the steam. Her eyes closed, she rolled her shoulders and neck in a futile attempt to relax her constantly tense body. On a sudden whim, Evangeline plunged her entire head under the stream, holding her breath. Back when it mattered, she used all sorts of prettily scented things. Now she was a leper no matter what, so she turned to the cheaper and more practical unscented bar soap.

When she was clean, Evangeline lifted herself out of the tub. It was getting harder everyday to do little things like this, sometimes she even forgot to eat. She didn't think she was fat, but it genuinely took to the back of her mind. Only after a shower to clear her head, did she turn on a light. And she almost burst into tears all over again. The bags under her eyes just seemed to get deeper and darker, her skin more sallow, and her eyes seemed dead. '_I wouldn't be my friend, either.'_ She thought bitterly. Pasty and gangly and thin as a twig, she might as well just die.

She had contemplated suicide many times before. On days where she was really upset, she simply stepped into traffic. Some higher power must have been bearing a grudge against her because she never got hit. Buses, cars, and the like stopped just short of her and left her feeling a huge asshole. She would come home after these lame suicide failures, and look at her family with pleading eyes. She hoped against hope that one day somebody would notice her agony and lift the weight off of her shoulder s of having to say it out loud. As a result, she went without the help she needed. She just dealt with it.

Most days she spent alone, thinking level thoughts to keep a cool head. To anyone on the outside, she was icy and hard- a steel trap. Immovable and impenetrable. It was necessary to put up with the jeers of her classmates. Untalented, unintelligent, and unattractive, honestly, it was a wonder how they _ever _had accepted her. She was a nobody with nothing, not even a future. She shuffled into her room to get dressed. These days she ditched the neon band tees, animal prints and converse for simple black from head to toe. Loose black v-neck tee, black skinny jeans which despite their size 0 status, hung loosely off of her bony hips, and black military boots. Over it she pulled a plain black pullover sweatshirt. She pulled her long raven hair into a simple braid over one shoulder. Evangeline wore no perfume because for the most part, they bothered her sinuses.

She lugged her single suitcase down the stairs and set it by the front door. After pausing to stretch again, she made her way into the kitchen. _'Why do I always hurt?' _she wondered with a customary frown. Evangeline's eyes wandered over to the door. After a bit of thinking, she finally stepped outside her door. Almost immediately, she regretted her decision. Hanging across the street were the neighborhood thugs, who'd taken advantage of her weakness many a time before. They'd stolen from her, grabbed at her body, and generally made it difficult to go about living in the neighborhood. The leader, Tyler, had done more molesting than was he interested in the money and occasional food.

It was him who wolf-whistled at her as soon as she set foot on her porch. "Hey, girlie! Come on over!" he shouted at her with an immense cheeky grin. When Evangeline shook her head hard and set a foot back inside her door, his smile faded and he stood. She froze, staring him in the eye like a deer in the headlights. He then threatened her, their usual way of bullying her into compliance. "If you don't get your skinny little ass over here, we'll have to come over there. That wouldn't make your mom too happy would it?" She lowered her head, biting her cheek bloody. Slowly, at an inch a minute she crossed the street. Before she knew it, her feet had automatically planted her in front of his significantly larger body. He was tanned and muscled. He had tattoos and piercings and long razor cut purplish-black hair that fell into his face in a way that couldn't be perceived in any other way but threatening. In another lifetime, another situation, he might have been attractive. But his cruelty made him hideous in Evangeline's eyes.

Her stare was on her feet as he sized her up. Finally coming to a stop directly back in front of her, he lifted her chin roughly with long, calloused fingers. And then, rather predictably, he bitchslapped her across the mouth, hard enough to leave a light bruise. She knew better than to cry out, so she continued to gnaw on the inside of her cheek. When Tyler took her by the hand she knew for sure what he was about to do. He had been harping on and on about popping her cherry to anyone who would listen.

'_I bet you can't wait. I'm gonna take that sweet little pussy hard before you leave. Stupid bitch.' He gave a cruel smile._

He pulled her along, yanking on her arm when she walked too slow. Tyler tugged her through the threshold and into his living room. Given that he lived alone, there was no chance of his parents coming along, with him being a good 4 years her senior. He carelessly tossed on the couch and walked away, giving her a look, the meaning of which was obvious. _'Stay there.'_ And so, she stayed put lying on the couch, chewing on her lip and trying her best not to cry.

When Tyler came back, he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. Evangeline let out a little squeak at the sight that lay before her. Despite the peril of her situation, inexperienced girl as she was, she turned cherry red at the sight of his huge erection tenting his undershorts. Tyler took a step forward. Paralyzed and overwhelmed, Evangeline didn't move. She hadn't even entirely processed the situation before he had her pinned. When she screwed her eyes shut, he popped her in her already tender face. Her large, grape-green eyes flew open to stare into her molester's navy blue ones.

She wasn't prepared when he started. He kissed her on her swollen, raw lips and sucked all the air out of her lungs, and then forced it back in. He didn't ask for permission to shove his tongue into her mouth-he just forced his way in. After this, she just behaved automatically and robotically, in the knowledge that no one was coming to save her. His goons outside would probably beat off later to the memory of her cries. "Now, since you been a good girl," he paused to lick her face slightly, "I'll leave you your clothes to go home in." All she could whisper was a "Thank you."

Almost gingerly he stripped her naked leaving her only a pair of black cotton panties. He tugged her boots off and hurled them into a random corner. When he leaned down to kiss her again, he made sure she could feel his swollen length pressing into her crotch. Evangeline almost sighed. _'It can't be long now." _ However, he caught her off guard by reaching down to stroke her covered slit with two fingers. Against her will, Evangeline's hips bucked upward while she gasped. She was horrified by the way her own body betrayed her. "Oh, girlie is getting is wet now! Fucking slut. You want me to fuck that pussy? Fine. I'll fuck it 'till you can't remember your own name." he whispered heavily in her ear. Moving the fabric of her underwear to the side, Tyler shoved two fingers into her opening. Evangeline cried out quietly in pain, while he continued his ruthless ministrations into her cunt.

Tyler growled out, "Fuck this." He ripped down his boxers and plunged into her fast and hard. This time Evangeline screamed. It hurt so badly. She was stretched to her limit and he was in too deep. Regardless, he continued to piston in and out of her, bloodying his couch slightly. After a while, though, it stopped hurting so bad. It helped the situation a little, but not much. Evangeline was confused. There seemed to be a pressure building in her belly and her pulse quickened. Evangeline experienced her first forced orgasm at the same time Tyler buried himself in her and shot his seed into her canal.

Breathing heavily, Tyler got off of her and tossed her clothes at her. "Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house. Fucking whore."

So, how is my first story so far? I can see this being a fairly long story, given that I never write towards an end. My delicious Puckle won't be showing up for a few couple of chapters, as much as it pains me.


	2. Author's Note: HONTO NI GOMENNASAI!

A/N: Yeah…I'm not too sure about that first chapter. I'll leave it up, but I don't think I'll be doing anymore hardcore smut for a while unless it's really something I need to get down. And I'm not even sure about the general direction of this whole story. While I was reading what is perhaps the most epic Naruto MadaraOC fic EVER, Till You Die by mersea, I noticed that I really tend to go overboard with the whole abused/damaged character, and it's all I ever really do. It makes me kind of sad. So I may take this story in an entirely new direction than I planned, or even just scrap it all together. I might try my hand at making Evangeline just a wee bit stronger…or maybe even total psycho serial killer. Basically, I'm just trying to both expand beyond fluffy romance and hurt/comfort while also trying to meld the two together a little more smoothly in a way that doesn't make you want to throw up and then kill yourself. You know, like adding non-angsty drama and even action scenes. Like adding milk to a smoothie to make it smoother and not so lumpy. I want to write at the same standard which I hold other writers to. But this story might take a little longer because there's only so far a fantasy-based writer like myself can take something as entirely "wholesome" as Glee without getting stuck. So that means taking my time and thinking everything through to avoid totally awkward turtle moments in the plot and the dreaded Mary Sue…which I also noticed runs rampant in some of my work. This also means uploads of stories in the Naruto, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, Twilight, Artemis Fowl areas.

Sorry to come back to this story after so long with only a long ass A/N, but I really wanted to keep my readers totally updated on the status of this story and kinda explain what's taking me so damn long. I have to reformulate and rehash every aspect of this story while leaving room for whirlwind last minute ideas. It's harder than I thought it would be. Again, I'm SO sorry. This story was dead, but I think I managed to revive it. I'm planning on uploading Chapter 2 as well as the first chapter of a brand spankin' new Artemis Fowl fic later today.


End file.
